Luna, Spike and I Rant
by Fullmetal-Vampire
Summary: Basically we rant about different subjects. Spike x Luna but they don't know, so don't tell them. I don't own the cover image.
1. Introduction to rants

**_Introduction to Rants_**

FMV: Hello everyone, I'm Fullmetal Vampire. Your host for this strange ranting deal. With me is my good friend Spike and Princess Luna.

Spike: Hello everyone. I'm the co-host with Vampire.

Luna: Greetings, I am the co-hostess.

FMV: Basically, this will be us ranting about different topics every chapter.

Spike: I'll give you all a hint at the first subject. It is about a certain number one assistant.

FMV: A bit obvious if you ask me Spike.

Luna: Yes, it is a bit obvious to everyone.

Spike: Oh, sorry. At least we'll be discussing something about that subject.

FMV: That's all the time we have for now. This is Fullmetal Vampire signing off.

Spike: Spike signing off.

Luna: Goodbye readers. Luna signing off.


	2. The treatment of Spike and his role

_**The treatment of Spike and his role**_

FMV: Hello everyone, this is your host Fullmetal Vampire along with my co-host Spike and co-hostess Princess Luna.

Spike: Hey everybody. I'm so excited right now.

Luna: Greetings, I really wanted to know how Spike feels about the way he is treated.

FMV: I'm glad you could join us with this Luna.

Luna: It is no problem at all Fullmetal. I'm happy to be here to offer my thoughts and opinions.

FMV: Great, alright, let's get started. Spike, how do you feel about the way you're treated by your friends in Ponyville?

Spike: I'm not bothered by it most of the time. There are times when I feel like I'm more of a pest than anything or that I'm the problem and my friends have to clean it up.

FMV: You're not a pest Spike.

Luna: He is correct young drake. When you were in Canterlot helping my sister and me with all the paperwork we had and giving me company was more of a help than anything else.

Spike: Really? You really think so?

FMV & Luna: Yes.

Spike: Thank you both. You're the best friends a dragon could have.

FMV: No problem Spike. Anyways, how do you feel about your role?

Spike: My role with my friends? I guess that I'm the one who is helpful when they need the help.

Luna: Yes, you were there when I needed help with some of the modern terms ponies use.

FMV: Aw, you two look so adorable together!

Spike: Vamp! Don't say that!

Luna: R-really? W-we do?

FMV: Calm yourself Spike, and yes Luna, you two do look adorable together. That's all the time we have for today. Fullmetal Vampire signing out.

Spike: Dang it Vamp. Spike signing out.

Luna: Spike and me? Oh, goodbye everyone. Luna signing out.


	3. The Role of Luna and Her Character

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Role of Luna and Her Character/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: Ola everybody. I'm your host Fullmetal Vampire along with my good friend and co-host Spike and co-hostess Princess Luna./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: Hello colts, mares and fillies. Spike here with a announcement, due to the amount of views this got on the first day got me thinking about a little contest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: Greetings all. All three of us decided that we're gonna have one of you as a guest with a subject of your choice to rant with us about./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: All you have to do is send me a PM of your OC, with their background, history and all that wonderful stuff with the subject you want to rant about. We'll chose whoever has the best OC that had a lot of thought put into them and the subject they bring up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: For the rant today, we have a special subject Luna./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: And what would that be young drake?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: We're going to be talking about your role in Equestria and who you are./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: Really? A rant about me?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: *nods* Yeah, Spike and I thought about it yesterday and we thought we should do something with you since Spike was yesterday's subject./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: Okay, if you both agree then I shall participate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: Sweet, thanks Luna. Let's get down to it, how do you feel about your role as princess of the night and ruling along with Princess Celestia again?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: I feel that my role of raising and lowering the moon every day is one that fits me the most. After all, my name is Luna. As for ruling with Tia again, I feel happy being alongside her again with ruling Equestria./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: *smiles* Cool, it's good to hear you're happy with your current role. Now, how do you feel about yourself since you were released from the grasp of Nightmare Moon?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: *thinks for a moment* Well, I guess I feel happy about myself after Twilight Sparkle got me to forgive myself for what I did as Nightmare Moon. Currently I'm content with who I am now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: *chuckles* You couldn't put it into any better words. Spike, any thoughts on Luna?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: Just a few. One, Luna, you're the best pony friend a dragon like me could ask for. Two, you're beautiful enough to have any colt you want. Finally, I'm happy that you're content with yourself and your role in Equestria./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: *laughs* Ooooo, does Spike have a crush?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: *freezes up and blushes madly* Did I say the second one out loud?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna: *smiles* Aw, Spike, thank you very much. *picks up Spike and hugs him*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: Dah! *blushes even harder*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"FMV: *bursts into laughter* Ha ha ha! That's all the time we have for today. This is Fullmetal Vampire signing off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike: *looks away from Luna in embarrassment* Th-this is Spike signing /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-cf1c485a-6887-b82f-8d10-e4bd8b1e04b4"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Luna: *giggles* This is Princess Luna signing off./span/span/p 


	4. OCs

_**OCs and Background**_

FMV: Hello everyone. I'm your host Fullmetal Vampire with my good friend/co-host, Spike!

Spike: *waves* Hey everybody, good to be here.

FMV: And of course our lovely co-hostess Princess Luna!

Luna: Greetings Vampire and Spike and to everyone here.

FMV: With us as a guest is my friend The Dragon Brony!

D. Brony: Hello.

Spike: *sighs* Today's topic which has been gone over by reviewers like Mad Munchkin is OCs and other fan characters.

FMV: *groans* Right, let's get started. I honestly don't see the point in making an OC if you're not going to put any actual thought into them whatsoever. Like the pony generator, no one thinks about the OC's background, backstory and the reason for why they're the way they are. It gets on my nerves when people just create a random character and ask others what they should name it.

Luna: I must agree with your point Fullmetal. The way people pointlessly creates a character make them a Mary Sue/John Doe which is a character who is perfect in every way possible and can do no wrong.

FMV: A good OC has thought put into them before their design is thought of. For instance, Dragon Brony and I created an OC that he will use when reviewing things on youtube. The OC is not one that will be lived through but will have a story set in an anthro AU where Spike won't be the only dragon living among ponies anymore.

D. Brony: *nods* Yeah, Vamp originally came up with the idea for Terrian, a earth/water dragon that is different from most dragons where he was like a social outcast. He went over with me the main idea of the OC and we bounced ideas back and forth until we put a little bit of both of us into him yet made him to have his own persona.

Luna: They did this for three days if I remember correctly. It was a good idea to go over with a friend your idea for an OC. They could point out some flaws or problems that you should fix.

Spike: Though your OC should have some faults or else there is no room for them to develop as a character, and they don't have to be a pony. They could be a different or a mixture of a species, but I do suggest that you don't make an alicorn OC.

FMV: If you're making a OC that is you, I suggest you make it your own by adding your own flair to it and bounce some ideas with a friend or two on the backstory and everything related to that. That's all the time we have for today. This is Fullmetal Vampire signing out.

Luna: Come on Spike, lets go get lunch together. Luna signing off.

Spike: *nods and follows Luna* Spike signing off.

D. Brony: Dragon Brony is out.


	5. Update

Sorry I been gone people, life is getting in the way. Anyways, a new rant will be up soon, so be on the look out for it.


	6. Return

**_Seasons 5-7 Part 1_**

FMV: Hello hello everyone, it's your favorite host here, Fullmetal. I'm sorry we haven't been around for awhile, school got in the way of my rants with Spike and Luna here. Anyways, sign on in you two.

Spike: Oh it is good to be back!

Luna: Hello everyone, it is good to be here again.

FMV: There has been so much we missed on ranting on! Again, I blame school.

Spike: That's true, but hey, I got a lot of development in during that time

Luna: I got an episode I think, though I cannot seem to remember.

FMV: Oh boy, we have a lot to go over, so this might be split up into a few parts. First off, we got Starlight Glimmer, joy, another celestial themed pony, who basically is a communist.

Spike: Honestly, her magical abilities really scare me, it's stronger than that of Twilight.

Luna: That is true young Spike. She has enough talent to go to Tia's school for gifted unicorns.

FMV: Honestly, I'm impartial to her. I don't hate her, but I don't like her as well. I know she gets redeemed later on, in which, spoilers ahoy. It's not until later on do we see her at the season finale after getting teased by her being in the background most of the time oh my god she was meant to be a background pony originally. Now I'm going to be pissed off about this.

Spike: Vamp calm down. At least she isn't Tyrek when it comes to things like this.

FMV: You have me there, but we did have a cool magic duel of sorts between the two. Though I do wish to see more about some of the timelines in the travel sequence. Like the Flim Flam brothers basically going bat shit crazy in their escapades of destroying the country. Like how in the hell did that even come around in the first place? I'm quite frankly interested, but the one with Nightmare Moon is most interesting to say the least.

Luna: Please don't bring that one up. I don't want to think about that in the slightest.

FMV: Fine fine. Anyways, I think we're out of time right now. We'll come back to this with season 6. This is your host Fullmetal Vampire signing out, and before I go, I'm looking for collaborators to rant with us about season 8 and some other shit. Please leave me a message if you want to do so with us. Later

Spike: Spike signing out, and man is it good to be back.

Luna: This is Princess Luna signing out, and I am best princess.


	7. Bloop

**_Seasons 5-7 Part 2_**

FMV: Welcome back everyone to part two of this three part rant. So this part will be on season 6, Christ we have a lot to review here.

Spike: In here, this should be just right for you Starlight.

Luna: Well, this is unexpected.

FMV: Spike, what have I told you about giving a heads up about bringing in a guest for these rants? Never mind, this will actually work out for this one, since Starlight now becomes an actual character in this season.

Starlight: Spike, you told me you were going to the job you do outside the castle. You didn't mention anything about going to see Princess Luna.

Spike: This is my job. I work with my friend Vamp and Princess Luna here. It's really fun ranting about some of the things that happen around here in Equestria.

FMV: Welcome to the studio Starlight, I'm Fullmetal Vampire, the host of this here ranting arena of sorts. We're just here for the fun of it along with getting somethings off our chest, like certain inconsistent actions from Spike's friends.

Spike: Shush. Anyways, season 6. Man there was a lot that went on during that time. Like the Gauntlet of Fire where I helped the new dragon lord Ember. Speaking of which, I need to visit her soon.

FMV: I ship it.

Spike: What?

FMV: Nothing. Anyways, Starlight, what do you think of Twilight being your teacher?

Starlight: … She's good when it comes to books, but I think she needs to get out a little bit more. Don't get me wrong, she's great when it comes to teaching me about friendship, but I think she needs to stop with going about it with some books being the answer.

Spike: Starlight, I have to agree with you there. I'm done with books, I mean seriously, I almost always find her in the library when the others aren't around, and I'm annoyed by it. I get it, she's used to it by now with friendship, but even then. I really hope Twi doesn't see this. Anyways, what about you Luna?

Luna: Twilight is Twilight. That is all I have to say.

FMV: Ok then, what about the changelings now that they're on the side of Equestria?

Luna: It is a good thing having the Changelings as our allies here in Equestria, and it's all due to Spike making friends with Thorax.

Spike: I really got developed in this season didn't I?

FMV: Eeyup, and we also know you're a huge nerd now Mr. Dungeon Master.

Luna: Is that what you do for guy's night?

Starlight: I think I actually caught you once with Discord and Big Mac when you were having guy's night.

Spike: It's a lot of fun, you should join in Vamp.

Discord: I heard someone will be joining for the next guy's night?

FMV: I guess I'll join your next guy's night.

Spike: Sweet, we'll make your character soon after the rant.

FMV: Don't get too carried away here Spike, and Discord, bring some soda.

Discord: Will do. Oh this will be fun. Vamp's twist on reality will be great.

FMV: Discord, the audience doesn't even know about that! That's for another time. Anyways, I have to say one thing about Ember. She is a tsundere. A complete tsundere, no doubt about it and I ship it. Discord, don't tell what I mean by that. Only you and the audience knows what I mean by it.

Spike: Vamp, I'm going to smack you soon.

FMV: Try it, I dare you. I will give a back hand back boy.

Spike: Fine, we settle it in Smash.

FMV: Oh it is so on. This is FMV signing out to whoop this boy in Smash Bros.

Spike: Spike signing out. No way you beating Ryu!

Luna: Boys boys, calm down. We all know I'm the best at Smash when I play Cloud, so don't even try. Oh, this is your favorite princess signing out.


End file.
